The Confused Feeling
by BLJ
Summary: Was it just a simple touch of the hands or was it more? Robbie thinks so. RobbieAudrey. I know it's weird but go with me on this.
1. She Was Different

The Confused Feeling  
  
Chapter 1: She Was Different  
  
In class, it was just another day, another typical, boring science class, my most dreaded class. It wasn't like I was stupid or not good at it. I had a B+ but just nothing made me say wow or want to learn more about it. Just like every other day the teacher would talk, work would be assigned and then the students would talk. For me it would turn out that this boring science class would transform my feelings for someone and make science my favorite class.  
  
I was trying to figure out how long until spring break and wondering when the teacher was going to stop talking about stars. Stars are far away, that's all I need to know, who cares if one star is 430 light-years away and another is 200. I am never going to visit a star so who cares. I wish whoever came up with the idea of studying stars would have chosen a different career path like a car salesman. That seemed safe, they don't teach us about cars in school so how could he make my life boring.  
  
A little later while helping a girl next to me, a girl I knew was different, just not sure if it was different bad or different good something happened. Today there was something different about her, something she said. We talked everyday, mostly about science but today the talk was about how I was feeling. I had been sick the day before and she asked me, yes me, how I was feeling. Every word she said I just treasured and wondered about trying to capture every moment.  
  
All of sudden she asked me where the North Star was so I put my hand out to show her in the book. It wasn't meant to happen but it did, we touched hands. It seemed like eternity to me. I felt a feeling I never had experienced before. It was just an innocent touch of the hands. All day I thought about it and kept replaying it in my head. I felt it was more then just an innocent touch of the hands, but did she. She probably didn't even give it a second thought but I did and still do. We had been in the same class before the last year but I never liked her like this. Was it the hormones or was it love? Should I act on my feelings? All I know is I had other girlfriends before, not many but enough, and had touched their hands and even kissed them before but with them I never felt this. I needed help. I had to ask someone if they had felt this way to find out what it all meant. 


	2. What Do I Do Now?

The Confused Feeling  
  
Chapter 2: What do I do now?  
  
I had to go through 2 more periods before lunch and all the time I could only think about her. The feeling was making me go crazy. I didn't even know if she was single. Finally the lunch bell rang and woke me up from my daydreaming about her and me on our first date. I found the rest of the gang already at our usual table. Ray, as usual, was trying to impress Lily with stupid jokes. Travis was quiet and Lily was bright with a smile as always and trying to ignore Ray.  
  
Ray: Hi, Robbie. What took you so long? Were you caught trying to figure out how to get Kim to like you?  
  
Lily: Shut up Ray. (Hits Ray in the arm)  
  
Me: Ray you are lucky that Lily hit you because I was about to and I am sure mine hurt more than hers.  
  
Ray: Lighten up, guys. It was just a joke.  
  
Travis: Buddha says "Perception plays a joke on you"  
  
Ray: Thanks for helping the situation, Strong.  
  
Me: You know I am over Kim. I finally realized that I only liked her because she was older and had that bad girl attitude. Lily, can I talk to you for a minute? (Motions over to a free table)  
  
Lily: Sure Robbie.  
  
Me: Lily, I really need your help.  
  
Lily: What's wrong? You seemed in a trance since coming to lunch.  
  
Me: You can't anyone this especially Travis and Ray. As crazy as this sounds I like Audrey. I can't explain it. We always talk during science class and I never really paid attention until today when we touched hands. We just barely touched hands but I can't stop thinking about it.  
  
Lily: (Starts Laughing)  
  
Me: Come on Lily. It's not funny. I really need to do something about this.  
  
Lily: Ok, sorry, but Robbie you know Travis used to like Audrey and that might not go over too well with him.  
  
Me: I will take my chances. I have to act on my feelings. I am sure Travis will understand. What should I do?  
  
Lily: Maybe you should just wait a while. You know see whether this is just a crush or if you really like her. If you decide you really like her you have to tell Travis before we have another love triangle.  
  
Me: Thanks for talking to me. I'll wait a couple of days. I don't want to jeopardize the friendship I have with Travis but I can' stop thinking about Audrey.  
  
Lily: Just instant message me after we are done with RFR and we will talk about this more. I don't want the guys getting suspicious; because you know once Ray knows everyone will know.  
  
The school bell rings and everyone starts going to their classes. I didn't know if I could wait until after RFR because I felt like the feeling was engulfing me. I was drowning in it and couldn't escape it.  
  
************************************************************************ Author's Note: Sorry this took so long but like Robbie says "Better late then never". I don't think this was that good but hopefully I am wrong. If it is pretty bad please let me have it and I will try to fix it as much as I can. I just had a hard time making the other characters but I think I am doing pretty well with Robbie's character. Audrey is coming up in the next chapter or so and I will make sure I really develop her into a real character since she is one of the main characters in my story. Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. 


End file.
